As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more information handling systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A thin client, or as it is sometimes referred to a lean client or a slim client) is an information handling system or an executable software program running on an information handling system. A thin client generally relies on another information handling system, such as a server, to fulfill at least some of the requested computational roles. For example, a user can access applications or other computational support services from a server by logging into the server from a thin client, for example, a terminal device. Multiple users may log into the same server from multiple terminal devices and may simultaneously request services from the server.